Pooh's Adventures Chronicles
Pooh's Adventures Chronicles is a TV series made by Daniel Esposito. It appeared on YouTube with its first episode on September 20, 2013. Here is the list of the cast, heroes, villains, and episodes of the show. Heroes * Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzie), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Jeremy the Crow * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock * Tracey Sketchit * Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa * Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, and Mr. Thicknose * Sora, Riku, and Kairi * Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pluto * SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star * Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck * Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Edmond, Snipes, and Peepers * Charlie Barkin and Itchy Itchiford * Woody Woodpecker * Ttark * Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, and Webby * Launchpad McQuack * Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn Mallard * Osmosis Jones and Drix * Batman and Robin * The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Magic Carpet, and Iago * Baloo, Bagheera, and King Louie * Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, and Mama Odie * Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Private, and Rico) * Robin Hood and Little John * Bartok * Br'er Rabbit * Roger Rabbit * Basil of Baker Street and Dr. David Q. Dawson * Ariel, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, and Dash * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, and Daphne Blake * The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayham and Rizzo the Rat) * The DigiDestined and their Digimon * Freddie * Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward and The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) * Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, and Discord * Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Iris West, and Wally West * Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Thea Queen, and Laurel Lance Villains * The Bowser Family (Bowser, Mistress Nine, Azula and Bowser Jr,.) * Ranamon * The Psycho Rangers * The Phantom Blot * Stan and Heff * Magica De Spell * Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) * Scar and Zira * Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed * Arthur and Cecil * Shere Khan * Thrax * Pete * Rothbart * Ratigan and Fidget * Sheldon J. Plankton * Dr. Facilier * The Grand Duke of Owls * Carface and Killer * Maleficent * Jafar * Ursula * Hades * Cruella De Vil * Captain Hook * Yzma * Judge Claude Frollo * Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, and The Penguin * Rasputin * Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito Revolto * Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear * Mozenrath and Xerxes * Messina * The Fearsome Five (Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) * Lord Dragaunus * Siege * Chameleon * Wraith * Devious Diesel Episode Guide Season 1 *Episode 1: Pig-napping *Episode 2: In Case of the Mystery Robbery *Episode 3: Pooh's Baby Adventure *Episode 4: Ivan Ooze Strikes Back Part 1 *Episode 5: Ivan Ooze Strikes Back Part 2 *Episode 6: Restaurant Sitting *Episode 7: Escape from the Underworld *Episode 8: The Crime Empire Strikes *Episode 9: Send in The Clones *Episode 10: Stuck in the Negaverse *Episode 11: Pecking in the Hundred Acre Wood *Episode 12: Mozenrath's Revenge Part 1 *Episode 13: Mozenrath's Revenge Part 2 *Episode 14: Tale of Two Tigers *Episode 15: Misty's Sleep Over *Episode 16: The Crime Empire Strikes Back *Episode 17: The Case of the Haunted Society Goofball Detectives *Episode 18: Are you Afraid of the Dark Jungle? *Episode 19: Darking Duck and Batman: Let's Get Dangerous Part 1 *Episode 20: Darkwing Duck and Batman: Let's Get Dangerous Part 2 *Episode 21: Witchcraft and Nightmare in Angel Grove *Episode 22: Holiday Knights & The White Tiger Nutcracker *Episode 23: Trouble in the Muppet Theater *Episode 24: Belly of a Whale *Episode 25: Eeyore Saves the Day *Episode 26: Hook Marks the Spot *Episode 27: Message in a Bottle *Episode 28: Pooh's Suprise Party *Episode 29: Bad Moon Rising Season 2 *Epsode 30: Joker and Negaduck's Millions *Episode 31: Maui Mallard & the Mumbo Jumbo Kings *Episode 32: The Agrabah Princess with The Mask of Phantasm *Episode 33: A Red Wishmaster in New York *Episode 34: The Purple Panther *Episode 35: Rasputin's Eternal Darkness *Episode 36: The Case of the Black Widow Murderer Ghost of the Hollywood Tower Hotel *Episode 37: Nothing to Fear *Episode 38: Beware the Creeper *Episode 39: The Once and Future Thing Part 1 *Episode 40: The Once and Future Thing Part 2 *Episode 41: Christmas with The Joker and Negaduck *Episode 42: The Legend of the Ocean Blue Gemstone Treasure of the Queen Mythica *Episode 43: The Laughing Fish *Episode 44: Look Out!, Here Comes the Ghost Bride *Episode 45: Jafar's Devilstone *Episode 46: Maleficient's Vengeance Part 1 *Episode 47: Maleficent's Vengeance Part 2 *Episode 48: Maleficent's Vengeance Part 3 *Episode 49: Stage Fright *Episode 50: Kimberly's Crimson Nightmare *Episode 51: The Goofballs of the Navy *Episode 52: Magica's Magic Mirror/Take Me Out to the Ballgame *Episode 53: A Fatal Instinct in Gotham *Episode 54: Who spell to Miss Bianca? *Episode 55: Dog Crimes Season 3 *Episode 56: The Roar of the Wild Force Part 1 *Episode 57: The Roar of the Wild Force Part 2 *Episode 58: The Case of the Mistress of Magic Zatanna *Episode 59: The Demon Within *Episode 60: The Haunting of The Black Lamp *Episode 61: Digimon Vampire in Angel Grove *Episode 62: The Tale of the Nightmare Creatures Part 1 *Episode 63: The Tale of the Nightmare Creatures Part 2 *Episode 64: The Tale of the Nightmare Creatures Part 3 *Episode 65: The Tale of the Nightmare Creatures Part 4 *Episode 66: The Cat Lady and the Murder *Episode 67: Gotham's Lethal Enforcers *Episode 68: Trial *Episode 69: Make Em' Laugh *Episode 70: The Case of Gotham's Midnight Syndicate *Episode 71: From Darkness till Moonlight *Episode 72: Cruella De Vil's Strikes Again *Episode 73: Gatomon's Wizard Blues *Episode 74: Frollo's Dark Vengeance Part 1 *Episode 75: Frollo's Dark Vengeance Part 2 *Episode 76: Mad Love *Episode 77: Ratigan's Sinister Symphony *Episode 78: The Return of the Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow *Episode 79: The Case of Pretty Poison *Episode 80: Judgement Day *Episode 81: Reinforcements of the Wild and Future Part 1 *Episode 82: Reinforcements of the Wild and Future Part 2 Season 4 * Episode 83: The Hidden Village * Episode 84: Pranks for Nothing * Episode 85: Scootaloo's New Family * Episode 86: * Episode 87: * Episode 88: Tai's Big Hit * Episode 89: Category:TV series Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Pooh's Adventures Chronicles